


I NEED YOU

by Hummingbird42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dadceit, Deceit Sanders Angst, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Other, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummingbird42/pseuds/Hummingbird42
Summary: Virgil and Deceit made a promise and now that promise is about to be broken.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 141





	I NEED YOU

Deceit could never admit it but he loves Disney movies, but he has a reputation to keep as the dark and mysterious liar that he is. But when Virgil was born he always had a good excuse to watch them without people finding out. Whenever he doesn't want to deal with a side, wants a break, or he just wants to watch one he always uses Virgil as a excuse. 

''Sorry Virgil really wants to watch Aladdin maybe some other time.''

I WOULD RATHER WATCH ALADDIN THAN DEAL WITH YOU.

''I can't today I have to teach Virgil on how to be a dark side.'' 

I HAD A ROUGH DAY AND I JUST WANT TO WATCH LILO AND STITCH.

''I'm truly sorry but I have to keep an eye on Virgil today, you know how new sides can always get into trouble.''

IT'S OUR TRADITION TO WATCH NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS EVERY HALLOWEEN.

After doing his job and avoiding some very annoying sides Deceit felt like watching the Lion King, so he told Virgil and the both of them got together and watched. They were at the scene were Simba was talking to his father about how they were going to stay together forever, no matter what.

''Hey Dee'', said the young side.

''Yes, Virgil'', Deceit answered.

''Is that going to be us one day'', Virgil questioned.

''What do you mean'', Deceit said confused.

''I mean... will we be together no matter what? Remus says you're just using me and then when your done with me, you'll leave me'', tears started to form in Virgil's eyes.

Deceit reminded himself to have a very long talk with Remus, ''no I promise I'll never leave you no matter what. Us dark sides have to stick together right'', Deceit then wiped the tears away.

''You're not lying are you'', said the scared side.

''No, I promise I'm not lying'', Deceit confirmed. 

''Then pinky promise just to be sure'', Virgil said holding his pinking up in the air.

Deceit let out a chuckle and gave Virgil his pinky, ''I pinky promise I will stay by your side no matter what''. And Deceit meant it with all his heart.

NOW

''I'm sorry Deceit, but Thomas needs me'', Virgil said holding his stuff and ready to move in with the light sides.

''Fine go! I don't need you'', Deceit said with unease.

I NEED YOU PLEASE DON'T GO, WE PROMISED.

Virgil hesitated but after those words he took his leave.

When Virgil left Deceit fell to his knees wishing he spoke the truth.


End file.
